Special Present
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: It was the Admiral's birthday, and Zuihou had forgotten to get a present... so if she couldn't find a present, she'd become the present. [Smut]


**Special Present**

_Brr. Brr. Brr. Brr-!_

With a groggy groan Zuihou awoke, her slim hand sluggishly batting at her alarm clock, silencing it and leaving her with blissful quietness. The petite Aircraft Carrier stared at the ceiling for a few dazed seconds before reluctantly sitting up, her light-brown hair messy from sleep and her pink sleeping yukata slipping off one shoulder.

Dazedly she glanced to the side, staring at the alarm clock – reading 7:30AM, Thursday. She stared at the date in particular, feeling like she should be remembering something... before it clicked, and she sat up straight in panic.

''Admiral's Birthday!'' Zuihou exclaimed, her voice echoing across the walls of her room.

The petite Ship-Girl got up, quickly rushing around and grabbing her clothes, intent on freshening up as soon as possible – before it hit her that she didn't have anything to give him, stopping her dead. She had known that his birthday was coming up for weeks, but it kept slipping from her mind. Abyssals had been attacking with more fervour than usual, so her mind often wandered and she focused more on her training.

She bit her lip, looking out the window. It was bright already, and most shops would be opening their doors in under an hour. But she had a busy day and couldn't afford to go out and buy something, not without being noticed and possibly offending her beloved Admiral. Even if he wasn't offended she waited so late, the guilt would eat her alive.

Looking around she saw nothing she could give as a gift – and the few things she could give she had bonded intimately too, such as a glass ornament gifted by Shoukaku, or a crystalline arrow given by Akagi. Most of them wouldn't be of much relevance to the Admiral anyway. As her gaze wandered she soon looked upon a mirror, her frazzled expression staring back at her, and an idea hit her.

''Uu...'' Zuihou blushed darkly, covering her face.

X-x-X

The day passed with surprising quickness for the Admiral.

It was a fairly normal working day, though Nagato and Mutsu were kind enough to take on more of his workload so he could sit back and relax a little. Numerous Ship-Girl's came up to him to wish him a happy birthday, some even gifting him presents. Yamato even did up his office the night beforehand, adding a few balloons and small sprinkles of confetti to his office. Given it was near the end of the week they'd have a late party on the Saturday opposed to Thursday, thereby allowing everyone to attend.

Amongst all the light-hearted chaos, however, one Ship-Girl stood out the most. Zuihou. She usually stopped by near-daily, either helping him out with his work in any way she could or eating lunch with him in his office when he was too busy to go to the canteen. Hell, she often made him bento's for him, something he gratefully accepted – Zuihou was an amazing cook. Today however she simply came by to wish him a happy birthday, say his present was waiting for him at his home before scurrying off with a red face.

Bemused but curious, the Admiral continued to work through the day like normal, though with a notable lack of Zuihou.

Now, as the day wound down to a close, he found himself walking back towards his small home at the back of the base, curious as to what his 'present' was. Out of all Ship-Girl's present on the base, Zuihou probably knew him best, simply because they spent a lot of time together. It was also not a surprise that he fostered an affection for the petite Aircraft Carrier, something Mutsu often teased him over.

The Admiral reached his humble abode, afforded to him due to his rank. The door was unlocked as he expected – Zuihou had a copy of his key, as did a small handful of others – so he didn't feel worried, simply locking the door behind him and hanging up his jacket.

The light to his bedroom was on, luring him in... and a blush dusted his cheeks at the sight waiting within.

Zuihou was laying on his bed... clad in nothing but ribbons. The red ribbons were wrapped around her petite form like she was a present, forming a pseudo-sarashi around her chest and also looping around her hips, hiding her privates from view. A luminescent crimson blush burned her cheeks, embarrassment clear as day as she was practically laid bare before him.

''A-Admiral...'' Zuihou murmured shyly, biting her lip. ''H-Happy birthday...''

The Admiral was stunned but his body moved on its own, crawling onto the bed and up to her. She seemed to grow more nervous the closer he got, whatever confidence she mustered now escaping her grasp. Soon they were face-to-face, neither entirely sure how to proceed.

''...why?'' The Admiral finally found his voice, his eyes slowly roaming over her red face.

''I... I wanted to g-give you a present... t-that you'd like...'' Zuihou stammered, her blush brightening. He was close enough that she could feel his breath against her face, so close she could even feel his body heat.

''D-Do you... like it...?''

The Admiral leaned down, lips brushing against hers. ''Yeah... I do...''

His lips met hers in a light kiss, happiness blossoming in her chest as she gladly reciprocated. They took it slow, their lips gently mashing against each other's before they parted for air, a light pink flush dusting the Admiral's cheeks. Only a moment passed before their lips met in another elated kiss, his hands shifting to her small shoulders before gliding down her arms, aimlessly feeling up her smooth limbs.

Pulling back from the kiss, Zuihou blushed cutely. ''Y... You can touch me... as much as you want...''

''You sure?''

''Y-Yes. I'm your p-present, a-after all...''

The Admiral smiled slightly at her cute reply, leaning down and capturing her lips in a feathery kiss before moving south, kissing her neck and eliciting a shaky mewl of delight from the petite girl. He planted wet kisses along the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent – one that reminded him of the open ocean. Zuihou panted lightly, whining quietly as he teased her, savouring every inch of her.

He shifted his attention down, trailing kisses down her collarbone. He pried away any ribbons in his path, the smooth material easily snapping or unravelling and revealing more of Zuihou's pretty body, much to her unspoken embarrassment. Soon he neared her chest, pulling away the ribbons that formed the makeshift-sarashi and revealing her near-flat breasts, pink nipples erect with arousal.

''I-I know they're small...'' Zuihou started, blushing cutely.

The Admiral cut her off. ''They're cute.''

A moan slipped past Zuihou's lips as he kissed them, wrapping his lips around her right nipple and gently sucking on it, his tongue playfully tracing circles around the sensitive nub. He didn't leave her other breast unattended, his hand coming up and lightly groping it, rubbing her nipple between his fingers. His feathery touch sent pleasant shivers running through her, a shy mewl escaping her from the warm wetness of his mouth.

Her breathing grew heavier as he released her breast, sliding down and kissing her smooth stomach, leaving a thin trail of saliva as he went further down. The Admiral tugged away the ribbons in the way, drawing closer to her core. Finally he reached it, unravelling the ribbons between her legs and revealing her bare pussy, and leaving her completely naked before him.

''A-Admiral...'' Zuihou murmured, face scarlet.

He lowered his head, kissing the insides of her thighs and dragging his tongue along her soft skin. Zuihou whined, his tongue masterfully licking her pelvis before going to the other thigh, pointedly not touching her burning lower lips, desperate for his touch. If the smirk on his face was any indication, he was well aware of that, yet continued to tease the petite Ship-Girl.

Zuihou whined embarrassedly, earning a soft chuckle from the Admiral before he took mercy upon her, leaning in and kissing her quivering pussy. Zuihou moaned, shuddering as he peppered her pussy with gentle kisses, his tongue slipping out and tickling her sensitive lips. Her honey leaked out and onto his waiting lips, prompting him to slide his tongue along her pussy and devour her honey eagerly.

''Ah... Nn...'' Zuihou panted, knees buckling and shoulders curling on herself. ''Admiral... haah...''

He laughed softly and continued licking with growing fervour, the sensation making Zuihou's head spin. After a minute of teasing he went further, shoving his tongue between her pussy lips and wiggling it around inside her, eliciting a cute moan from Zuihou as he ate her out. Subconsciously her thighs pressed against his head, pulling him deeper into her crotch and giving him better access, desperate for his touch.

The Admiral granted her wish, pulling his tongue out only to push two fingers inside her. She groaned, her inner walls clamping around the digits before he started thrusting them, plunging them in and out of her delicate pussy. Her lower lips quivered each time he pistoned them into her, slowly picking up speed and stirring her up.

''Ah... Uu...'' She whined, hips bucking towards him.

He smiled, planting wet kisses on her thighs and pelvis without stopping his thrusts, occasionally kissing her clit and sending sparks of pleasure rushing through her. Her pussy burned with need, shy moans slipping past her lips as he finger-fucked her, making her pelvis twist and burn blissfully. It became harder to breathe, her chest tightening as her breaths growing shorter, the lack of air only arousing her further.

The Admiral added a third finger, plunging them in quickly and coating them in her honey, Zuihou's sweet moans filling the rooms. Her hips lifted off the bed as her orgasm rapidly drew near, bucking against his fingers. Her pelvis twisted and tightened, her orgasm rushing to the forefront – until it all bubbled over.

''Ah~! A-Admiral~!'' Zuihou cried sharply, spasms rocking her body.

The Admiral promptly planted his lips on her pussy, drinking up her juices as she climaxed. The sensation of his tongue lapping at her pussy only heightened her pleasure, inner walls seizing around his fingers. He let her ride out her orgasm, licking her pussy clean of her honey until she stopped, collapsing back on the bed with a blissful groan.

He pulled back, licking his fingers clean with a playful smile. Zuihou laid on the bed panting heavily, her flat chest rising and falling rapidly as she gasped in air. He waited patiently, restraining himself from taking her right then and there.

''No... fair...'' Zuihou panted, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. ''I... was supposed... to make you... feel good...''

''Seeing you like this does make me 'feel good'.'' The Admiral teasing replied, earning a weak pout from the Ship-Girl.

Her eyes wandered down to his tight pants. ''C-Can I... try?''

''You don't have to push yourself.''

''Please...''

The Admiral sighed, smiling exasperatedly. ''Fine... I'll be in your care, Zuihou.''

Zuihou blushed, scrambling into a sitting position before him. He sat back, shrugging off his tight-fitting pants and leaving his lower half clad in black boxers. The petite Aircraft Carrier sat before him, staring down at his bulge with cute embarrassment before she gathered her courage and laid down on her stomach. Her nimble hands unbuttoned his boxers, letting his cock spring out and nearly bop her on the nose.

''Big...'' Zuihou murmured to herself, earning a light blush from the Admiral.

She didn't take notice, her eyes glued to his dick. After a moment she swallowed her nerves and leaned in, kissing the tip and making his dick twitch. A faint smile played at her lips and she planted another gentle kiss on his dick, trailing them down his shaft before trailing her tongue back up to the tip.

The Admiral groaned, making her cheeks burn with embarrassed happiness. She hesitantly wrapped her pink lips around the tip of his dick, lowering her head and taking more of his length into her mouth, much to his audible delight. His dick twitched and throbbed inside her mouth, her tongue reflexively lapping at the underside of his cock as her mouth briefly struggled to accommodate his large size.

''Nn...'' Zuihou grunted quietly, pushing her head down further until her nose bumped against his pelvis, his cock brushing against the back of her throat.

She quickly pulled back, leaving just the tip in her mouth and letting her breathe again. A few moments later she repeated the process, sinking down on his cock until the tip bumped against the back of her throat. She kept bobbing her head as she deep-throated him, feeling a heated mixture of pride and lust flutter through her as she did something so dirty and lewd, but to his obvious enjoyment.

''Haah... Zuihou...'' The Admiral groaned, resting a hand on her head.

She smiled faintly, bobbing her head with more fervour. She could feel his cock twitch and throb inside her mouth, exciting her further. Pre-cum leaked out the tip and onto her tongue, setting alight a fire between her legs.

''Zuihou... ah... I want to...'' He murmured, his words interrupted by low gasps and groans.

The Ship-Girl paused, catching onto his intention and blushing. She reluctantly pulled her lips off his cock, watching it throb and twitch, desperate for the warmth of her mouth again. She took a moment to catch her breath, staring at his dick as it calmed down and he regained some of his stamina.

Gathering her courage she laid back on the bed, shooting the Admiral a demure look. ''P-Please be gentle, Admiral...''

He smiled, leaning over her and lightly kissing her on the lips. ''I will.''

Zuihou blushed cutely, fighting off the urge to cover her face with her hands as her body was completely laid bare before him. The Admiral shifted closer, lining his cock up with her pussy before gently rolling his hips forwards, pushing apart her lower lips and sliding into her slick pussy with minimal resistance.

''M-Mm~!'' Zuihou moaned lewdly, quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment.

The Admiral chuckled, letting a blissful groan escape him as he savoured the feeling of her tight pussy. He kept pushing his cock deeper inside her until their pelvises met, her pussy stuffed full of his throbbing cock and eliciting a mutual groan from both of them. He gave her a few moments to adjust to his size, before he reared his hips back and pushed back in.

''Oh~'' Zuihou groaned sexily, writhing as his cock spread her inner walls apart and filled her up.

He started his thrusts slow, worried he might hurt her delicate body. Her blissful mewls dissuaded any such notions, and he gladly picked the pace and plunged into her weeping pussy, juices coating his cock and letting him piston into her with increasing speed.

Wet slapping filled the air as he pounded into her, each thrust filled with enough strength to lift her hips off the bed slightly. Zuihou moaned lewdly, her head hanging back against the pillows as he stuffed her full of his dick, sending waves of electric pleasure racing through her petite body and making her mind melt from the overwhelming sensations. It was nearly a fight to breathe, as more than once she found herself succumbing to his rhythmic pounding, getting lost in the feeling and forgetting to breathe.

''Ah~! Admiral~!'' Zuihou cried out, spending a precious second to gasp in air before the pleasure washed over her again, all-consuming and making it hard to think. ''M-More~!''

The Admiral grunted, spreading her legs further with his free hand before speeding up, eliciting a sharp cry of delight as he bottomed out inside her repeatedly. He rammed his hips against hers, pounding into her and very nearly shaking the whole bed with his powerful thrusts, and at the back of his mind he wondered if she would be able to walk straight tomorrow.

His free hand wandered up to her chest, lightly groping her near-flat chest and eliciting a cute mewl from Zuihou. She stared up at him with half-lidded eyes and a scarlet blush, her breathing short and fast as she gasped between each powerful thrust. Her pussy burned with pleasure as it was forced to accommodate his large size, honey seeping down his cock and staining the bed beneath them.

A wave of burning pleasure washed aside any such idle thoughts, and with a groan the Admiral briefly stopping his thrusts and suddenly pulled out, surprising Zuihou. Before she could comment he abruptly grasped her slim hips and lifted her up, drawing a startled cry from the petite Ship-Girl before it was muffled by her face hitting the bed, her ass up in the air.

''What are y- Oh~!'' Zuihou's question devolved into a lewd moan as the Admiral plunged back into her, his throbbing cock once again filling her up.

Without delay he resumed fucking her, slamming his hips against her pert ass and bottoming out inside her tight pussy, eliciting a blissful moan from Zuihou from the new position. His hands groped and massaged her ass and back aimlessly, his hips moving on near-autopilot as he banged her, gradually drawing closer to orgasm.

Zuihou's hands grasped handfuls of the bed, shoving her face into the sheets in a vain attempt to muffle her adorable moans. Unconsciously she pushed her ass back against his thrusts, only heightening the pleasure as his cock pounded into her with greater speed than before, going in and out so fast her inner walls could barely get a grip on it, leaving them tingling with electric pleasure. Due to his thrusting her nipples rubbed against the blanket repeatedly, sparks of mild discomfort mixing with lustful pleasure.

As if reading her mind the Admiral lifted his hands from her hips, instead grabbing her forearms and pulling her arms back, bringing her upper body with it.

''Ah~!'' Zuihou wailed, moans slipping freely from her lips as he pounded into her with lustful abandon.

She tilted her head back, the Admiral's lips capturing her own in a fiery kiss that did little to muffle her loud moans. The angle change made her pussy tighten pleasantly around his throbbing dick, her mind melting as he repeatedly hit her sweet spot and rapidly brought her closer to her second climax. If the way his cock throbbing and pulsated within her was any indication he wasn't far off either, something that ignited a primal happiness within her and prompting her to weakly buck her hips back against his thrusts.

''A-Admiral~!'' Zuihou cried out into his mouth before her orgasm crashed down, her pussy coiling tightly around his throbbing cock. ''Mmph~!''

The Admiral groaned, rocking his hips as his own orgasm washed over him. He rolled his hips several times before reaching his end, grunting as he came and shot spurts of cum inside her pussy, painting her insides white and adding the icing to her orgasm.

As his orgasm subsided the Admiral released his grip on Zuihou, letting the petite Ship-Girl collapse onto the bed, groaning dazedly and twitching. He tugged his softening dick out of her pussy and laid down next to her, panting heavily.

''Did... you like... your present?'' Zuihou breathlessly asked.

''Mm...'' The Admiral hummed, lazily kissing her forehead. ''Loved it...''

[END]


End file.
